A New Life
by Viper-Chick-87
Summary: What happens when David plays match maker for a new girl on the borad walk and one of the boys? Read and see what happens. First Fan Fic so fill free to Read and respond
1. Chapter 1

It was getting dark outside. Now was when the boardwalk of Santa Carla would be busy with people out. In a cave next to the beach just beyond the boardwalk, David, Paul, Dwayne, and Marco where walking up. Being vampires, this was there time of day to hunt and be out. Dwayne was walking slower then usual. "Hey man, what's eating you," Paul asked noticing this bizarre behavior. "It's nothing, don't worry about it man," replied the boy as the boys all mounted their bikes and headed to the boardwalk.

The boardwalk was already filled with people, none of which expected vampires to be walking amongst them. Paul and Marco headed off to the concert and David stayed behind. He too had noticed the change in Dwayne's manner. "Come on man, talk to me. This gloom and doom attitude is killing my party mode. What's going on with you?" Dwayne looked at his friend and said, "Look, you and the guys always come here, find a girl, and I never can find one that would like me. I just don't have the charm the three of you do," "look man," David responded, "your going to find a girl one of these nights who'll think the world of you and you'll find that happiness, trust me on this." The two boys continued their walk in silence, although Dwayne was considering his friend's words.

Also at the Boardwalk was Sabrina. Her mother and she had just moved to Santa Carla from New York. Her mother got worried about all the violence in the city and moved with her daughter here. Walking amongst the people on the boardwalk, Sabrina wondered how long till she'd find a group to hang out with. She was always an outsider and was hoping this new town could be a new start for her. She was lost in her own thoughts when she almost ran into a man. Looking up to apologize she saw a guy her age with long black k hair and a mystic gypsy look to him. She got so tong tied she almost couldn't say "sorry," to the guy. Hearing the shakiness in her voice he boy, Dwayne and David laughed quietly and said it was alright. As she turned to go back to the video store where her mother had started working and David took her by the shoulder.

"You're new here aren't ya," David asked. "Yea, just moved here from New York," replied Sabrina. "I'm David and this is my friend Dwayne," David said making introductions. "I'm Sabrina." "Would you like to hang out with us and our other two friends," David asked, already planning the hook-up with Dwayne and Sabrina. "Sure, I just have to stop by the Video store and ask my mom when my curfew is." The three of them headed to the store


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2:

At Max's Video store Sabrina ask her mother when she was to be home. Her mother, glad to see her making friends so fast, told her as long as she was home by midnight she'd be fine. David was getting yet another lecture from Max, the owner and his father, about not coming around the store, but when he found out the reason, he relaxed a bit. After saying good-bye to her mother, Sabrina and the boys headed out to find the rest of the crew.

"So, what do you think of our little town here," asked David casually as they walked towards the concert area where Marco and Paul were listening to a Deaf-leopard wana-be band. "It's different from New York, a lot different, but it's aright I guess," Sabrina replied. David elbowed Dwayne who had been quite as usual. "Hey man, what's the big idea?" he asked annoyed at David's attempt to get him to talk. "What? It was an accident," David replied calmly trying to play it off. "Sure," Dwayne replied.

Finally they reached the concert area, not long after they found Marco and Paul. After introductions were made the five headed back toward the crowd. "So, what's there to do around here," asked Sabrina. "Well, there's not a lot happening we usually hang out at the cave," replied David. "The Cave," asked Sabrina. "yea, it's where we live," replied Marco. "Wana check it out," asked Paul. "Sure always up for an adventure," Sabrina replied. The boy's got on their bikes; Sabrina rode with Dwayne, and headed to the cave.

Once at the cave, Sabrina looked around. David told her the history of the hotel and the earthquake that plunged it to the cave. "Wow, so you all live here," Sabrina asked. "Yep, it's all ours," Paul said spinning the wheels of his skateboard. "Dwayne, can I talk to you for a sec," David asked his friend. "Yea, what do you want now?" Dwayne asked. "Well," David said, "I was just thinking maybe you could give Sabrina a ride home tonight." "Yea, I can do that," replied Dwayne clueless to his friends attempts of matchmaking.

"Whoa," Sabrina said looking at her wristwatch, "Looks like it's time for me to jet. Thanks for letting me hangout with you guys," "Our pleasure," said David. "I'll give you a ride home," Dwayne said. "It's fine, I can walk." replied Sabrina. " No, that's not a good idea, a lot of creeps come out this time of night, so I'd feel better giving you a ride," replied Dwayne. Sabrina and him headed out to his bike and rode back to the boardwalk.

"Dude," Marco said addressing David, "why didn't you give her a ride?" David replied with a grin, "Just doing a little experiment with our friend and the girl."  
"What, are you being cupid or something?" asked Paul. "Something like that," David replied.

Sabrina gave Dwayne directions to the beach house where she lived. After he stopped the bike Sabrina got off. "Thanks for the ride Dwayne," She said. "No prob." He replied. "I was wondering if you'd like to hangout with us again tomorrow night," Dwayne asked. "Sure, I'll meet you guys at the boardwalk." Sabrina turned to go in and Dwayne headed back to the cave.

For some reason, Dwayne couldn't figure out why he couldn't get Sabrina off his mind. He had never felt this way before. He decided it would be best not to tell the guys about his feelings for Sabrina, god knows they'd just tease and torment him about it. Besides, why would a girl like Sabrina be interested in him. He got back to the cave and David and the rest of the guys where lounging around the cave. Marco and paul were listening to music and skateboarding while David was reading one of his books on magic.

"So, how did it go," asked David casually. "What do you mean," replied Dwayne. "I took her home and I came back here, that's it." "So, you going to see her again," asked Paul. "Well," Dwayne replied, "I did invite her to hangout with us tomorrow night." "And…" replied David, "And she said she'd meet us at the boardwalk. Now I'm tired, so night guys." And he headed to his sleeping quarters. "What's eating him," asked Paul. "He's obviously in love, thus my plan is working," replied David. "What plan," asked Marco. "The plan to get Dwayne and Sabrina together," David replied and went back to reading his book.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:  
It was getting closer to night time. Sabrina was finding herself getting giddy thinking about seeing Dawayne again. She wondered if she was perhaps getting to caught up. After all, what would a cool guy like him possibly see in such a plain jane like herself. After all that's how she'd always seen herself.  
Down at the cave, the boys were awake getting ready to go out to the boardwalk. David relaxing in his chair noticed that Dawayne was no where to be found. He went out by the beach to find his friend. Paul and Marko were skate boarding as Dawayne sat on a rock by the sandy beach watching the waves come and go. Seeing his friend lost in thought David approached him.  
"Jezze man! You scared me! Don't sneak up on a person like that," said a clearly startled Dawayne chastising his friend when David approached tapping him on the shoulder damn near causing him to jump out of his skin.  
"Penny for your thoughts," asked David.  
"Nothing," replied Dawayne.  
"Maybe nothing, but not no one," teased David with a knowing smile.  
"what are you talking about", replied Dawayne trying his hardest to keep his thoughts masked from his friend who was so good at reading one's thoughts like an enticing novel. " Im talking about Sabrina," David said.  
"You know that girl that you are completely smitten by, rightfully so amigo. She may not be model looks, but defiantly easy on the eyes. So what's the problem? you like her, and I'm pretty sure it's mutual. So why you bugging about this like you are?'  
"Think about it David," Dawayne started.  
"She's a pretty,fun,intelligent mortal girl. Me I'm a blood dependent, sunlight allergic, undead monster. She'll never be able to know the true. Hard to hide, when she does find out, she'll never view me the same. We both know that."  
David pondered his companions concerns. Knowing that this was the view of most mortals towards there kind, he knew a relationship between a mortal and a vamp would be detrimental to one or both parties involved. Finally he spoke, choosing his words carefully.  
"Well Dawayne, you have true yet valid points. Yet maybe some fleshies are more understanding as others. Even without having to turn them. Now, I'm itching to have some fun. Let's go get your friend and go have a good night. All things ment to be will prevail the odds."  
The boys mounted their bikes and took off for the Boardwalk. Dawayne pondered his friends words. After all, David had yet to steer him wrong. Surly he wouldn't after all these years.

Authors Note: As I've been promising for a long time, here is the newest chapter to a work 6 years now in the making. Sorry if I have taken so long that some have lost faith in this story but have gone through some personal trials in life over the years so had to step away from this. I now realize just because it was encouraged by someone that hurt me to write this story, doesn't mean I had to give up on the story. So I apologize if it's not as good as the previous chapters but have faith, there'll be more to come. still working out details and working on a possible new fanfic. A huge THANK YOU to all my fellow LOST BOYS and LOST GIRLS who have followed this story from the first chapter and who have kept encouraging me. Catch ya on the flip side all. I have another chapter im posting as well, they are on the short side but have had a bit of writers block lately.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4:  
After picking up Sabrina up at her home the boy's and their new found friend went to the Boardwalk. As always it was busy and crowded. While the others went to the carousel Sabrina and Dawayne went for a walk in one of the less crowded places. Dawayne had much weighing on his mind. All revolving around this beautiful girl who had finally been the one to capture his heart. Secretly he wished David was there to say something cleaver to ease his mind and nerves. Yet he was on his own this time.  
As they walked in silence except for the few comments back and forth about the eccentrically dressed and styled people on the boardwalk, sabrina could tell something was on dawyanes mind.  
" you seem a million miles away despite being here with me," She said Dawayne just shrugged and gave a mumble apology. Despit Davids advice earlier, he still had his reservations about telling her the truth. His dark secret that he knew wouldn't be able to remain a secret forever, and he knew time was running out. The more he was around her the more he wanted it to remain this way forever. Yet he knew what that meant and he was unsure if he could do what that would require. "What do you think of me Sabrina? What do you think of what this is between us?" He asked.  
"I'm into you and I like where things are going with us. If that's what you mean." She replied.  
Dawayne took a deep breath. This is what he had hoped to hear from her, yet at the same time he knew it would just get more complicated from here. His choices where clear. Break her heart, which he couldn't bear the thought of loosing her. For once in a long time he didn't feel like a damned blood drinking killer. He felt human alive. yet he knew it was an illusion resulting from the feelings he had for her, which he could not denie. His other choice would be to tell her the truth, hope she stuck around, and turn her if that was what she desired. To be able to be with him, that was the only option.


	5. Chapter 5

CHAPTER 5:

After droping sabrina back at her mothers work, he decided to sneek away from his buddies. Not an easy task mind you, but he needed sometime to think. Think about himself, what he was. See even after all these years of being a vampire he still had difficulties living a life seperate, normal then his realtity he lived. He figured that his buddies always acted human to maintaine some form of a normal life, yet he always struggled with this. Now, a beautiful girl was into him for him but the fact of the matter was, he wasn't interly who she thought he was. Could she really handle the truth. Could she live with the price she would pay to be with him? More importantly, did he have what it would take to make them a reality, could he take her life so they could be together?

Left alone with his thoughts Dawayne realized he had gotten to comfertable with being alone. Could that be why he had been finding hundreds of reasons that Sabrina and himself couldn't work out. Or was it just that he was scared to let anyone in. Every now and then the memories came back in peices. Memories of another life, a normal life. A girl with raven black hair and captivating green eyes. His first love. In the way she looked Sabrina often reminded him of this mystery woman in his dreams. It was then that he found it difficult to let Sabrina into his life despite his craving to be close to her, his need to be with her. Only when She was around could he forget who he is and pretend for a few hours that he wasn't the monster he seen in himself.

Back at her mother's work, Sabrina told her mom that she needed some fresh air and would be back soon from a walk. As she walked along the crowded Boardwalk, she drowned out the noise of the crowd and carnival sounds and was left alone with thoughts of her own. Why did it seem that the more she tried to get to know Dawayne, the more he seemed to push her away. Mabey it was her own fear and doubts that someone as amazing as himself could care about her. Most important was the fear of the secret she had hidden. A secret that could threaten if it showed it's ugly head would destroy all her hope of a normal life what she felt with Dawayne. She tried not to focus on this but she knew she couldn't denie it. Was always there at the fore frount of her mind threatening to destroy her life as she knew it. Resulting in a new town, a new name, a new life. Or worse case senirio, well that was a possibility she couldn't allow her self to think about. Could this man that is now if her life be the one that she could share this secret with. Had she finally found a savior?

A/N: ok, I know no dialog in this chapter but i thought to give some insight into the inner workings of two complex characters. Working on a new instalment, and with the cliff hanger I have left ya'll with, I promice not to disapoint. Catch ya on the flip side. viper-chick-87


End file.
